Sixty Five Million Years in the Making
by Tortured Artist
Summary: Lilo and Stitch has discovered Experiment 582, an experiment with the power to resurrect extinct animals by eating their fossils. That is not a good thing, considering there is a new tyrannosaurus fossil exhibit at the museum.


Sixty-Five Million Years in the Making

One hot summer morning, the usually quite town was filled with the sound of a large truck that drove up to the "Kokaua Town Natural History Museum." From the truck, several paleontologists, dressed in baish clothing, began to unload their cargo and take it piece by piece into the museum through the front door. As they did this, two onlookers were watching from behind a bench at a nearby bus stop. Those two onlookers were none other than the small Hawaiian girl named Lilo and her alien/dog friend, Stitch. Lilo and Stitch watched as the paleontologists began to carry the large objects into the building. Lilo and Stitch could not see what the paleontologists were carrying into the museum because the artifacts were wrapped in large brown colored blankets to protect them from the sun.

"Fiva doloc daudo?" asked Stitch, which means in english "What are those?"

"Those are the dinosaur fossils." answered Lilo. Normally, people would have not understood Stitch's question but Lilo is an exception because she has been exposed to Stitch's language so often, she's actually become capable of understanding some of it.

Behind that bench, they waited and watched as the paleontologists continued to carry the artifacts inside. Once the coast was clear, Lilo motioned Stitch to follow her as she walked over to the truck. Once they got in front of the open door to the cargo bay, Stitch pushed Lilo onto the truck and once she was inside, she helped Stitch onto it. They marveled at the sight of all the bones that were wrapped in the same brown blanket. All of them pilled upon each other and they covered much of the space.

"Ooo, aunketta day." said Stitch.

"These must be the tyrannosaurus bones I heard about." said Lilo. "If we're quite, we could sneak a peak at them before anyone sees us."

"Too late." said a voice behind them. Lilo and Stitch spun around and their gaze landed on one of the paleontologists who was staring at them from outside of the truck. The paleontologist had the same clothing as the other paleontologists and she had short red hair and piercing green eyes that stared at Lilo and Stitch angrily.

"All right, you two, get out of that truck." ordered the paleontologist. Lilo and Stitch climbed out of the truck without question. "Just what do you think you're doing? That is museum property."

"We're sorry." apologized Lilo. "We just wanted to see the new t-rex fossils before everyone else. We weren't going to harm the bones. Honest." Lilo talked with such innocence and sincerity that the paleontologist was actually moved by Lilo's words.

"What's your name?" asked the paleontologist.

"My name is Lilo." said Lilo. "And this is my dog, Stitch."

"I'm Dr. Wagner." said the paleontologist. "Tell me, Lilo, are you interested in fossils?"

"Yes ma'am." said Lilo. "I've always wanted to see a real dinosaur fossil and I guess I couldn't wait." Dr. Wagner smiled. She always had a soft spot for children and she just thought Lilo was just so cute. From that impression, Dr. Wagner was led to believe that Lilo was telling the truth.

Dr. Wagner kneeled down to Lilo's height and then she said to her, "Well, don't worry. The bones will be put together by tomorrow and once they are together, you can see them tomorrow at the grand opening."

"Really?" said Lilo. "I would love to come."

"And since you like fossils so much, I think I can give you something you might like." said Dr. Wagner as she pulled out something from her pocket and gave it to Lilo. "Here's a gift for you." Lilo held out the object that Dr. Wagner gave to her and Lilo quickly realized that the object she held in her hands was a rock with the fossil of a small fish protruding from it.

"Is this a real fossil?" asked Lilo.

"Yep." said Dr. Wagner. "I dug it up myself while I was in Sedona looking for fossilized plants." Lilo smiled widely as she began to examine the fossil. As she turned it in her hands, she quickly realized that the fossil was very dirty and the dirt was getting all over her hands. Noticing the dirt on Lilo's hands, Dr. Wagner said, "Oh, the fossil is a bit dirty. I recommend you scrub the dirt off with plain water and a tooth brush."

"I can do that." said Lilo as she tried to brush off the dirt from her hands. "I better go before my sister starts wondering where I am."

"Okay, and if there is anything else you need to know, I'll be right here at the museum for a good part of the day." said Dr. Wagner. "However, don't expect to find me tomorrow because I'm taking a flight to Mexico to find some fossil digging spots."

"Okay, thanks for the fossil." said Lilo as she began to walk home.

"Bye, Lilo." said Dr. Wagner.

"Bye." said Lilo as she and Stitch made their way home.

Upon getting home, Lilo did as Dr. Wagner instructed her to do. Using her old tooth brush and a bowl of water, she took the fossil into her room and began to gently scrub it with the tooth brush. Using the water from the bowl, Lilo constantly dampened the tooth brush as she scrubbed the dirt off of the fossil. Stitch watched her work curiously. Once Lilo was satisfied that the fossil was clean, Lilo said, "There, it's done."

"Hoocalla." said Stitch as he tried to reach for the fossil.

"Don't touch it." said Lilo as she moved the fossil away from Stitch's grasp. "This fossil is very valuable and fragile."

"Agget ticky dona val yo." said Stitch.

"It is not just some old bones." interjected Lilo in response to what Stitch said. "These are the bones of animals that have died millions of years ago. They are priceless." Stitch was about to say more until Nani called from down stairs. "Lilo. Stitch. Could you two please come down here." Lilo placed the fossil onto the desk she was working at and then she and Stitch took the small elevator down to the living room.

The two of them found Nani scavenging through the living room, frantically searching for something.

"Can you guys help me find my keys?" said Nani. "I'm going to be late for work unless I find my car keys."

"Come on, Stitch." said Lilo. "Lets find those keys."

"Eh." said Stitch. Like a dog, Stitch began to sniff the ground, hoping to find where Nani had left her keys. As he did so, he picked up the smell of the air freshener that Nani keeps on her key chain. He continued to sniff around until he found the sent was coming from underneath a couch pillow. Stitch lifted up the couch pillow and sure enough, there was Nani's keys with the tree shaped air freshener attached to the key chain. He picked up the key chain and said, "Agatta."

"Oh thank you, Stitch." said Nani in relief. She took the keys from Stitch. She then kneeled down to Lilo's height and said, "Okay kiddo, I'll be at work all day and I'll be back for dinner." She then kissed Lilo on the forehead and then left the house in a hurry while waving "good bye." Once Nani left the house, Lilo said to Stitch, "Want to play head hunters in the park?"

"Ih." said Stitch. With that said, the two of them left the house for some fun and games at the park.

Meanwhile, in the neighborhood next to the park, an elderly man was watering the flowers in his flower bed. But what the elderly man didn't realize was that there was an experiment pod that was hidden amongst the flowers. The experiment pod was light brown in color and upon the pod was the numbers 5-8-2. As the elderly man sprayed water on the flowers, the water got all over the experiment pod and suddenly, the pod began to glow brightly as it expanded. The sight of the rehydrating experiment frightened the old man and, without bothering to turn off the hose, he ran into the house to hide. The experiment pod continued to glow brightly until it finally burst and in its place was Experiment 5-8-2.5-8-2 looked like your standard experiment with black pupilless eyes, four arms, but no quills. He had dark brown fur and his paws were webbed and shovel-like. He wore on his head a skull helmet that resembled the skull helmet worn by a cubone from the Pokemon games. The old man looked at the experiment through his window in shock.

"What is that thing?" thought the old man to himself. 5-8-2 began to sniff the air, searching for the familiar sent he was after. When he didn't find it, the experiment began to run off in search of something, leaving behind a trail of dirt and flowers behind in his wake.

Lilo and Stitch walked along the roads towards the park and along the way, they noticed the same old man examining a ruined flower bed. The flower bed was a total mess with flowers and dirt everywhere and the old man was not pleased with the destruction of his flowers.

"Wow, your a worse gardener than my Aunt Pleakley." commented Lilo upon seeing the mess.

"This wasn't my fault." said the old man. "I was just watering my garden when all of a sudden, this great big glowing ball appeared and then in its place was a monster that had destroyed my flowers."

"Monster?" said Lilo. Realizing what this could mean, Stitch pulled on Lilo's muumuu and said, "Cousin."

"That's what I'm thinking, too." said Lilo to Stitch. She then turned to the old man and said, "Tell me, do you know where that monster had gone too?"

"It went that way." said the old man, pointing down the road. Stitch immediately used his binocular vision and quickly saw 5-8-2 five houses over, trying to break into someone's house.

"Maka maka! Sasa!" said Stitch before charging towards the experiment. Lilo quickly followed and as she did, she said, "We need some way to contain the experiment." As Stitch observed his surroundings, he discovered an empty trash can nearby. He quickly picked up the trash can and ran up to the house where 5-8-2 was trying to break into. Stitch grabbed the experiment by the leg and then tossed him into the trash can. 5-8-2 gave off a growl of anger before Stitch closed the lid on him, sealing him inside.

"Way to go, Stitch." said Lilo.

"Hoggaya." said Stitch.

"Now lets get him back to the house." said Lilo. "Oh, and don't forget to return the trash can once we're done with it."

The two of them went back to the house with the experiment still inside the trash can. Along the way, 5-8-2 did bang on the trash can, as if he was demanding to be let out, but did nothing else. Stitch carried the experiment up the stairs to the house and Stitch placed the trash can into the living room. Lilo noticed Jumba's computer where he had left it. Lilo and Stitch ran up to the computer and Lilo went to work searching the computer's database to find out which experiment they had. As Lilo began to type in the description of 5-8-2, the experiment in question suddenly sensed something. Since Stitch had carelessly forgot to watch over the trash can, 5-8-2 easily slipped out of the trash can and then ran towards the stairs. Meanwhile, the computer had pulled up the information profile of 5-8-2.

"Experiment 5-8-2." said Lilo reading the code name. "Stitch, bring 5-8-2 over here so we can compare him to this information." Stitch turned around and when he noticed the open trash can, he said, "Uh-oh." Lilo turned around to see what was wrong and when she noticed the empty trash can, she shouted, "He's escaped. We got to catch him." It was at that moment that 5-8-2 was using the elevator to get to Lilo's room. When Lilo and Stitch heard the elevator, they immediately ran towards it, knowing where the experiment was heading.

5-8-2's senses were going mad as he felt the presence grow stronger as he was lifted towards the bedroom on the elevator. His senses told him that there was a fossil in that room and he was going to find it. Once he had reached the room, he quickly noticed Lilo's fish fossil on the desk lying next to the bowl of water and the tooth brush. 5-8-2 ran up to the fossil and examined it hungrily. As he did, Lilo and Stitch were riding the elevator to the room and once they arrived, they saw 5-8-2 swallow the fish fossil whole.

"My fossil." cried Lilo. She ran up to the experiment and shouted angrily, "I can't believe you ate my fossil." Without warning, 5-8-2 began to glow brightly as some kind of energy began to build up inside and around of him. Startled, Lilo and Stitch quickly backed away from the experiment as 5-8-2 began to glow brighter and brighter, glowing like a green lantern. 5-8-2 lifted up both of his hands and then some kind of energy, created by the glow around 5-8-2, shot from his hands and then formed into a sphere over 5-8-2's head. Lilo and Stitch watched open mouthed as something began to form within the center of the sphere. As far as Lilo and Stitch could make out, it was a small object that glowed too brightly to identify with the naked eye because it was glowing brighter than the rest of the energy. 5-8-2 directed the sphere over the bowl and instantly, the glowing energy vanished and, originating from where the sphere once was, an object fell into the bowl. There was nothing but silence once the energy had ceased.

Curious, Lilo and Stitch ran to the bowl to see what was inside. Lilo and Stitch gasped when they noticed a small fish swimming around inside the bowl, kicking up some of the dirt that settled on the bottom. The fish was only about three inches long and it had scales that had a shiny silver color.

"Wow, did you see that?" said Lilo to Stitch. "5-8-2 just made that fish. I better give him a good home." Lilo ran over to her bed and began digging through some of the items that were stored under it until she found a small gold fish bowl and a green colored fish net. Stitch and 5-8-2 watched as Lilo ran over to the elevator and was lifted down to the hallway. She then ran over to the kitchen with the net and gold fish bowl in her hands. Using a nearby step stool chair, she climbed up it so she could reach the sink and then she began to fill the bowl with water. Once the bowl was filled, Lilo carried the bowl back to the elevator, being careful not to spill any water. She then rode up the elevator and found Stitch and 5-8-2 standing where Lilo had left them. She carried the fish bowl over to the table where the plastic bowl containing the fish was. Using the green fish net, she lifted the small fish out of the plastic bowl and then placed the fish into the fish bowl. She then carried the fish bowl and placed it onto her bookshelf

"There, now the fish has a home." said Lilo proudly as she admired her new pet.

Just then, Jumba came into the room, after squeezing his fat body into the elevator. He came up to the surface and said, "Little Girl, have you seen my microscopic object viewing contraption?"

"You mean your microscope?" asked Lilo. "No, I haven't seen it." Just then, Jumba noticed 5-8-2 standing nearby.

"Aw, 5-8-2, I haven't seen this experiment for a long time." said Jumba.

"You should have seen it, Jumba." said Lilo. "He ate my fish fossil and then he was all glowing with energy and then he created that fish." Lilo pointed to the fish that swam in the fish bowl.

"You say it was a fossil he ate?" asked Jumba.

"Ih." said Stitch. "Ate fossil."

"Well that explains all the noise I heard up here." said Jumba. "5-8-2 is designed to resurrect extinct animals by eating their fossils. By eating those fossilized fish bones, he has resurrected a copy of that extinct fish."

"Cool, I got an extinct fish for a pet." said Lilo. "And that gives me an idea as to what to call 5-8-2. I think that from now on, he should be called 'Ammonite.' That's his name." Lilo turned her gaze towards Ammonite and she quickly noticed that he was gone.

"Ammonite, where'd you go?" said Lilo. She soon noticed the open window right next to where Ammonite was standing and gasped. "Oh no, he must have snuck out while we weren't looking."

"But where'd Ammonite go?" asked Stitch.

"5-8-2 is programed to find and track fossils." explained Jumba. "In addition to his ability to resurrect extinct animals, he also has the power to find their fossils."

"You mean like how Finder can find things?" said Lilo.

"Yes and once 5-8-2 discovers the location of fossil, he'll stop at nothing to eat a piece of the fossil." said Jumba.

"But where would he find another fossil?" asked Lilo. As she thought of possibilities for where Ammonite can find a fossil, a horrible realization occurred to her. She turned her attention to the counter and, as she had feared, it was missing a piece of paper that was left there.

"Oh no, my flyer advertising the t-rex fossil exhibit is missing." said Lilo. "Ammonite must have it."

"So?" asked Stitch.

"If he has the flyer, that must mean that he knows about the fossil and if he gets a bite out of that fossil, he could create a huge t-rex that will destroy everything." said Lilo.

"Oh, I'd love to see that." said Jumba.

"Jumba!" chorused Stitch and Lilo.

"Oh, right, we better stop him." said Jumba. They left the room, going after Ammonite.

Meanwhile, as Lilo had suspected, Ammonite held the flyer in two of his four his hands as he traveled to the museum. Following the address on the flyer, Ammonite made his way through the town, knocking over trash cans and bumping into people in his pursuit to find that t-rex fossil. He finally reached the museum and was surprised to see the surrounding area to be devoid of any people. The lack of people in the area was possible because of the fact that the museum was closed so the paleontologist could set up the t-rex fossil for the opening tomorrow. The only people who were in or around the museum was the paleontologist and the security guards but the paleontologist had all left for lunch, leaving the entire area almost completely deserted. Perfect to allow Ammonite access to the fossils. All the large bones were inside the museum but the smaller ones were still inside the truck. Led by his fossil detecting senses, Ammonite quickly ran up to the truck but the truck was closed and locked. Ammonite used one of his claws to pick the lock on the truck and once the lock was opened, he opened the doors wide open, revealing the cargo area which contained wooden boxes. Eagerly, Ammonite ran over to one of the boxes and pride the lid off of it using a crow bar that was discarded nearby. Inside were several small pieces of fossils that were a part of the tyrannosaurus skeleton. Each one of them individually wrapped in brown cloth. He picked up one of the fossils and ran out of the truck. He then unwrapped the fossil and, upon seeing the fossil, realized he had obtained what looked to be a part of the spine or tail. He licked his chops before raising it over his open mouth. At that moment, Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba drove up to the museum inside Jumba's jeep but they had only arrived in time to see that they were too late.

"No!" cried Lilo as Ammonite dropped the fossil into his mouth and ate it. Soon, he began to glow again as his powers went to work.

"Oh no, 5-8-2 has begun the process of creating the dinosaur." said Jumba. "We must get out of here." At that moment, Ammonite lifted his hands and that same sphere of energy that made the fish was being created but only this time, it had grown very large to accommodate for the size of the tyrannosaurus.

"No, we can't run." said Lilo. "There has got to be something we can do to stop that t-rex before it destroys the town." However, they had very little time to think about it because at that moment, a tyrannosaurus stood in front of the museum.

The tyrannosaurus looked just like the one from Jurassic Park and it toward high over the museum. The t-rex announced its arrival by roaring loudly, causing Lilo, Jumba, Stitch, and Ammonite to cover their ears in an attempt to drown out the sound. Ammonite was visibly frightened by the sight of this huge beast. He tried to back away from it but the t-rex saw Ammonite out of the corner of his eye and then turned his gaze towards Ammonite who stood by his feet. Ammonite was so frightened by the sight of the t-rex that he was too scared to move. The tyrannosaurus stared at the little alien, hungrily.

"That t-rex is going to eat Ammonite." said Lilo.

"Oggotta." shouted Stitch as he leaped from the jeep. He ran over to Ammonite on all fours and he grabbed and carried Ammonite out of the way just as the tyrannosaurus was about to eat him. The t-rex bit down harmlessly at nothing but air as a result. Frustrated, the t-rex began to chase Stitch as he carried the terrified Ammonite over to the jeep. Once Stitch and Ammonite were safely inside the jeep, Jumba quickly shoved his foot against the accelerator and the jeep sped forwards as the tyrannosaurus began to chase them down the road.

Ammonite was so frightened by the t-rex that he hid under the supplies in the back of the jeep. Jumba ran the jeep at the full throttle as the t-rex continued to chase them. Not wanting to lure the t-rex into populated areas, he led the t-rex up an off-road trail and he steered the jeep up the trial with the t-rex not far behind.

"Hurry, Jumba." cried Lilo fearfully. "He's gaining on us."

"I'm going as fast as I can but we can't out run him forever." said Jumba.

"Why is that?" asked Lilo.

"Because we're running out of fuel." said Jumba. He pointed to the gas gauge and Lilo quickly realized that the gas gauge was on "empty."

"Oh no." said Lilo. She looked behind them towards the t-rex and she could see that the t-rex was still close behind them and was clearly too close for comfort. "What are we going to do?" Searching for something that can save them, Stitch turned his gaze forwards and he noticed a sign next to a fork in the road. The sign next to the road on the left read:

WARNING, ACTIVE VOLCANOES. KEEP OUT.

"Tinco de badda." said Stitch.

"Are you crazy?" said Jumba. "Why would you want us to go near active volcanoes?"

"Jugga mon dinko duh." said Stitch.

"Are you sure that will work?" asked Jumba.

"Ih." replied Stitch.

"Okay, I just hope you're right." said Jumba. He turned the steering wheel and they drove down the left path with the t-rex still close behind.

The jeep sped through the dirt trails until it came across a ledge and just a few feet below the ledge, there was a large river of lava that was spewing down from the nearby volcano. Lilo and Stitch began to sweat as the heat from the lava rose the temperature of the already hot day. Jumba drove the jeep further along the ledge but then the jeep slowed to a stop as it ran out of gas.

"Uh-oh, we're doomed." said Jumba. Stitch quickly looked behind him and he could see the tyrannosaurus gaining on them. This wasn't part of Stitch's plan but he had to improvise at this point.

"Meega, nala kweesta." cried Stitch in a war cry-like fashion as he extended his extra arms, quills, and antennas. He then rolled into a ball and headed strait for the t-rex.

"Stitch, no." cried Lilo but Stitch had already charged towards the huge reptile. The t-rex saw Stitch coming and tried to eat Stitch during his charge but Stitch managed to dodge the attack with ease. He then countered the attack by leaping himself into the air and (while rolled into a ball) struck the t-rex hard in the head. The t-rex roared in frustration as it began to continuously snapped at Stitch who also attacked the t-rex with kicks, bites, and punches. As Lilo and Jumba watched the fight, Lilo increasingly began to worry about Stitch's well being. Lilo couldn't just sit there waiting for Stitch to get hurt so she began to dig through the supplies in the back of the jeep where Ammonite still hid with his head under a blanket and shaking in fright. Finally, Lilo found what looked to be a plasma gun. She picked up the gun and aimed it at the t-rex. She held the weapon steady, ready to fire at the opportune moment. Realizing what Lilo was about to do, Jumba said, "Little Girl, wait, don't shoot..." but before Jumba could finish his sentence, Lilo fired the gun but instead of a plasma ball that came out, it instead shot a net. Lilo quickly realized that the gun was loaded with nets, not plasma.

The net missed the t-rex and it instead struck Stitch, tossing him across the ground and binding him inside of it.

"Oh no, what have I done?" said Lilo. To her horror, the t-rex turned its attention towards Lilo and then began to march forwards, roaring loudly as it hungrily approached Lilo. Stitch was trying to escape from the net as fast as he could. He was trying to slash the net with his claws but he wasn't moving fast enough before the t-rex was close enough to Lilo to eat her. Out of fear and instinct, Lilo fired the net shooter again and out of pure luck, the net wrapped itself around the tyrannosaurus's mouth, shutting it like a muzzle. The t-rex thrashed about, trying to shake the net off of his face. This gave Stitch the time he needed to finally break free from the net and run towards the t-rex. The t-rex managed to throw the net off of his face and once his mouth was no longer bound, the t-rex made his way towards Lilo. As he took a step towards Lilo, Stitch managed to grab the tyrannosaurus under the foot and then, with the strength of all four arms, Stitch hurled the t-rex off balance and he fell into the lava river below. The t-rex roared in pain as it was emerged in lava, it's skin burned like fire wood as he was submerged in the flowing lava and once he was buried in the liquified rock, the t-rex was extinct...

Once the danger was over, Stitch contracted in all of his extra body parts and then he and Lilo coxed Ammonite to come out of hiding. He was still a little shaky from the t-rex attack but he appeared to be unharmed.

"You know, Ammonite, you should stop resurrecting extinct animals or else you might end up with a dinosaur that is just as bad or even more bad than that t-rex." Ammonite shrieked in fright. "That's why I want you to promise me that you wont eat fossils ever again." Without hesitation, Ammonite said "Okie tonka" which roughly translates as "Okay, I promise."

"Good, now all we have to do is find you a home." said Lilo.

"But where could 5-8-2 go?" asked Jumba.

"Well, he may not be able to use his power to resurrect dinosaurs again but I do know of a place where he can still use his power to find fossils." said Lilo with a smile.

The next day, Lilo and her entire ohana came to the museum to see the grand opening of the tyrannosaurus fossil exhibit. Jumba and Pleakley were wearing their usual human disguises and even Nani had come to the exhibit. From where the exhibit stood, Lilo could see a large red stage curtain that hid the fossils from view. As they all made their way through the crowd of people who had come to the exhibit, they managed to get to the front where Lilo saw Mertle Edmonds who was also there with her mom and the three girls she always hangs out with.

"Hey look, it's Weirdlo and her disconfigured dog." said Mertle rudely. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see the fossil." said Lilo.

"Well isn't it nice to have you here with us, Lilo." said Mrs. Edmonds, eavesdropping on the conversation. Mertle was about to interject when suddenly, a tour guide came into view and said to the crowd, "Okay ladies and gentleman, 'The Kokaua Town Natural History Museum' is proud to introduce our new tyrannosaurus fossil." With that said, the red curtains were drawn and the tyrannosaurus fossil was revealed. Towering over everyone, the huge skeleton was held up with some wires and metal straps, enabling the skeleton to stand tall and proud. There were many reactions that went around as well as the sound of cameras going off. Mertle turned her attention to the tail bones and noticed a gap on the long wire that held the fossils up.

"Hey, why is there a piece missing?" asked Mertle. Noticing what Mertle meant, the guide said, "Oh, just yesterday, someone stole a piece of the fossil. Possibly by some rowdy kids looking for souvenirs." The tour guide continued by explaining about the t-rex to the audience.

"This is much more better than seeing a live t-rex." whispered Lilo to Stitch.

"Ih." agreed Stitch.

"But what I can't figure out is what did you do with 5-8-2?" asked Jumba.

"I gave him to the paleontologist." said Lilo. "I'm sure they can put him to good use."

Meanwhile, in a desert in Mexico, Ammonite was with Dr. Wagner and her team of paleontologists as they began to search for a fossil. Ammonite was using his fossil detecting senses as he searched for fossils.

"I don't see any fossils around." said one of the paleontologists.

"You're right." said Dr. Wagner. "Perhaps we need to try a different spot." Just then, Ammonite's senses went haywire as he suddenly detected the presence of a fossil. He quickly ran along the trial like a blood hound who has found a sent.

"Hey, Ammonite has found something." said Dr. Wagner. The paleontologists chased after Ammonite as he was on the trail to a fossil. They chased him for several yards up rocky hills until Ammonite led them to a ravine. Ammonite excitedly pointed down the ravine, trying to tell the paleontologist there is something down there. At first they saw nothing until Dr. Wagner suddenly noticed a large bone sticking out of the ground.

"I think I see a fossil down there." said Dr. Wagner. "Hurry, lets dig it out." As the other paleontologist ran back to get their equipment, Dr. Wagner said to Ammonite, "Good work, Ammonite. With you on our team, we will never miss a fossil again." Ammonite just blushed with pride, knowing that at least he still gets to be around fossils but not eat them.

**The End**


End file.
